


Architecture

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Current TV Era, Gen, TSP Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel moves to Current.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architecture

In late August, Keith brings Rachel to his office, his new office, and shows her the view. "All this could be yours," he says, and he watches her wince as she tries to smile.

It's a rotten view: row after row of silver train cars, long lines of rust colored tracks, the Hudson, if you crane your neck.

It's in her blood. He knows it, because it's in his blood, too.

She signs the contract in December; her first show is in February. They weren't ready for this, for the network to grow so fast. They bisect Studio 33, give her half of Keith's tiny space, and they cram her staff into the newsroom with Keith's. They barely find her an office, and, when they do, it has none of Keith's view -- there's not even a window.

"It's okay," she says with a shrug, a box labeled _more stuff there's no room for_ weighing down her arms. "I just gotta work my way up. I'm coming for your job, Keith."

It's the week after New Year's by the time he realizes there's no heat. He steps into her office and can see his breath; she has fingerless gloves on her hands, and her lips are faintly blue.

"Jesus, Rachel," he says, and what he means is _I'm sorry_. It's an old janitor's closet; of course there's no heat.

She shrugs beneath her ski jacket. "It's temporary," she says. "I'll be fine for a couple more weeks, until my real office is ready."

"Like hell." He closes her laptop, nearly catching her fingers with the lid, and picks it up. He stretches out his other arm and wiggles his fingers. "Come on."

Rachel huffs out a sigh but gets to her feet, letting Keith tuck her against his side. She rolls her eyes when he walks her out to the newsroom and says, "Someone wanna get me some tea and a couple of teamsters?" He waits a beat. " _Now_?"

They move her into his office, but never remember to move her back out.


End file.
